Performers with multiple roles
A list of performers who appeared in multiple roles. A *Cecily Adams: **Ishka, a Ferengi (DS9 recurring character) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) *Marc Alaimo: **Badar N'D'D, an Antican ( ) **Tebok, a Romulan ( ) **Macet, a Cardassian ( ) **Frederick La Rouque, a Human ( ) **Dukat, a Cardassian (DS9 recurring character) **Burt Ryan, a Human ( ) *Elle Alexander: **Huss, a Klingon ( ) **Female Ajilon Prime guard, a Human ( ) **Baseball player, a Vulcan ( ) **A Cardassian civilian ( ) **A Sakari ( ) **A Taresian woman ( ) **A Starfleet security officer, a Human ( ) **A salvage alien, an unknown race ( ) *Philip Anglim: **Bareil Antos, a Bajoran ( ) ** (Season Three) ** }}) **Bareil Antos, a Bajoran in the mirror universe ( ) *Lee Arenberg: **Gral, a Ferengi ( ) **Prak, a Ferengi ( ) **Bok, a Ferengi ( ) **Pelk, a Malon ( ) **Gral, a Tellarite ( ) *Vaughn Armstrong: **Korris, a Klingon ( ) **Danar, a Cardassian ( ) **Telek R'Mor, a Romulan ( ) **Seskal, a Cardassian ( ) **Lansor, a former Borg drone of an unnamed species ( ) **A Vidiian Captain ( ) **An Alpha-Hirogen ( ) **Korath, a Klingon ( ) **Maxwell Forrest, a Human (ENT recurring character) **A Klingon Captain ( ) **A Kreetassan Captain ( ) **Maximilian Forrest, a Terran in the mirror universe ( ) *Rene Auberjonois: **Odo, a Changeling (DS9) **West, a Human ( ) **Odo (mirror) ( ) **Douglas Pabst, a Human ( ) **Ezral, a Kantare ( ) B *Barbara Babcock: **Trelane's mother (voice) ( ) **Mea 3, an Eminian ( ) **Beta 5 computer (voice) ( ) **Loskene, a Tholian (voice) ( ) **Philana, a Platonian ( ) **Zetar (voice) ( ) *Majel Barrett: **Number One, a Human ( ) **Christine Chapel, a Human (TOS, TAS, , ) **M'Ress, a Caitian ( ) **Amanda Grayson, a Human ( ) **Grey ( ) **The Cosmic cloud ( ) **Theela ( ) **Queen of Hearts, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet ( ) **Rila, an Aquan ( ) **Randi Bryce, a Human ( ) **Lara, a Human ( ) **A Vedala female ( ) ** first officer, a Human ( ) **Lwaxana Troi, a Betazoid , ) **voice of Suspiria ( ) ** 's computer voice ( ) ** 's computer (TNG, , ) ** 's computer ( , , (billed as "Majel Barrett Roddenberry") ** 's computer ( ) **Runabout's computer ( (uncredited), DS9) ** 's computer ( ) ** 's computer ( ) **Federation computer ( , ) **Narrator Voice ( (uncredited), *Cyia Batten: **Tora Ziyal, a Bajoran/Cardassian hybrid ( ) **Irina, a Terrellian ( ) **Navaar, an Orion ( ) *John Lendale Bennett: **Kozak, a Klingon ( ) **Gabriel Bell, a Human ( ) **A Klingon Order of the Bat'leth inductee ( ) *Casey Biggs **Damar, a Cardassian (DS9 recurring character) **Wykoff, a Human ( ) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) **An Illyrian Captain ( ) *William Blackburn **Hadley, a Human (TOS recurring character) **White Rabbit, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet ( ) **Eminiar Guard 2 ( ) **Technician ( ) **Ekosian Trooper ( ) **Rocket Base Technician ( ) *J. Paul Boehmer: **An Unnamed Kapitän, a Hologram ( ) **One, a Borg drone ( ) **Vornar, a Cardassian ( ) **Mestral, a Vulcan ( ) **Nazi SS officer, a Human ( ) *Avery Brooks: **Benjamin Sisko, a Human **Hippocrates Noah, a Hologram ( ) **Benny Russell, a Human ( ) C *Ted Cassidy: **Balok's puppet ( ) (voice) **Ruk, an android ( ) **Gorn Captain ( ) (voice) *Dennis Christopher: **Borath, a Vorta ( ) **Danik, a Suliban ( ) *Megan Cole: **Noor, a J'naii ( ) **Cretak, a Romulan ( ) *Christopher Collins: **Kargan, a Klingon ( ) **Grebnedlog, a Pakled ( ) **Durg, a Markalian ( ) **A Markalian assistant ( ) *Jeffrey Combs: **Tiron, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) **Brunt, a Ferengi (DS9 recurring character) **Weyoun, a Vorta (DS9 recurring character) **Kevin Mulkahey, a Human ( ) **Brunt, a Ferengi in the mirror universe ( ) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) **Penk, a Norcadian ( ) **Thy'lek Shran, an Andorian (ENT recurring character) **Krem, a Ferengi ( ) *Charles Cooper: **Korrd, a Klingon ( ) **K'mpec, a Klingon ( ) *Frank Corsentino: **Bok, a Ferengi ( ) **Tog, a Ferengi ( ) **Gegis, a Ferengi ( ) *John Cothran, Jr.: **Nu'Daq, a Klingon ( ) **Telok, a Klingon in the mirror universe ( ) **Gralik Durr, a Xindi-Arboreal ( ) *James Cromwell: **Prime Minister Nayrok, an Angosian ( ) **Jaglom Shrek, a Yridian ( ) **Minister Hanok, a Karemma ( ) **Zefram Cochrane, the first Human to make first contact ( , , (archive footage)) *Leland Crooke: **Gelnon, a Vorta ( ) **Firek Plinn, a Retellian ( ) *Denise Crosby: **Lt. Natasha "Tasha" Yar, a Human (Star Trek: The Next Generation season 1, , and archive footage in ) **Commander Sela, a Romulan/ Human hybrid ( (only voice), ) *Robin Curtis: **Saavik, a Vulcan ( ; ) **T'Paal, a Vulcan ( ) D *Frank da Vinci: **Brent, a Human (TOS recurring character) **Vinci, a Human (TOS recurring character) **Command division officer ( ) **Eminian guard ( ) **Vulcan litter bearer ( ) **Sarek's Vulcan aide ( ) **Ekosian marshal ( ) *Christopher Darga: **Kaybok, a Klingon ( ) **Y'Sek, a Hazari ( ) **Vorok, a Klingon ( ) *James Darren: **Vic Fontaine, a Hologram ( **Vic Fontaine (mirror) ( ) *Roxann Dawson: **B'Elanna Torres, a Klingon/Human hybrid **Automated repair station ( ) (voice) *Cathy DeBuono: **M'Pella, a human Dabo girl **Breen prisoner, a Breen ( ) **Starfleet science officer, a human ( ) **Auction bidder, a Klingon ( ) **Baseball player, a Vulcan ( ) *Tim de Zarn: **Satler ( ) **Haliz, a Kazon ( ) **Halb Daier, a Bajoran ( ) **Yediq, a Nygean ( ) *Thomas Dekker: **Thomas Picard ( ) **Henry Burleigh, a Hologram ( ) *Peter Dennis: **Isaac Newton ( ) **Hendricks ( ) *Steven Dennis: **Night Alien ( ) **Fennim ( ) **Onquanii, a Garan ( ) **Thompson, a Human ( ) **Tholos, an Andorian ( ) *Richard Derr: **Commodore Barstow, a Human ( ) **Admiral Fitzgerald, a Human ( ) *Jack Donner: **Tal, a Romulan ( ) **A Vulcan priest ( ) *James Doohan: **Montgomery Scott, a Human **Montgomery Scott, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) **Sargon ( ) **Oracle of the People ( ) **Kyle, a Human ( ) **Ancient insectoid ( ) **Magnetic organism ( ) **Aleek-Om, an Aurelian ( ) **Bates, a Human ( ) **Erikson, a Human ( ) **Guardian of Forever ( ) **Thelin, an Andorian ( ) **a Vulcan healer ( ) **Arex, an Edosian (TAS recurring character) **Robert Wesley, a Human ( ) **Carver, a Human ( ) **Koloth, a Klingon ( ) **Gabler, a Human (TAS recurring character) **a Romulan commander ( ) **Agmar, a Phylosian ( ) **Stavos Keniclius 5, a clone ( ) **Lucien ( ) **White Rabbit,a construct of the Shore Leave Planet ( ) **Master computer ( ) **a miner on Motherlode ( ) **a miner on Motherlode ( ) **The Mendant of the Terratins ( ) **Bell, a Human ( ) **Clayton, a Human ( ( ) **Kaz, a Klingon ( ) **Kor, a Klingon ( ) **Xerius, a Romulan ( ) **Cadmar, an Aquan ( ) **Domar, an Aquan ( ) **Lemus, an Aquan ( ) **an Aquan ( ) **Chuft Captain, a Kzinti ( ) **Kzinti Telepath ( ) **Tom Markel, a Human ( ) **Sord ( ) **Tchar, a Skorr ( ) **O'Shea, a Human ( ) **an Orion ( ) **an Orion ( ) **Ari bn Bem, a Pandronian ( ) **Kol-Tai, a Dramian ( ) **a Dramian ( ) **Kukulkan ( ) **Dawson Walking Bear, a Human ( ) **Robert April, a Human ( ) **Karl Four ( ) **unnamed Iotian radio announcer ( ) **Commodore Enwright ( ) **unnamed sciences division officer ( ) **unnamed transporter operator ( ) **unnamed search party crewman ( ) *Michael Dorn: **Worf, a Klingon (TNG main character; ; DS9 main character; ; ; ) **Worf, a Klingon ( ) **Worf, a Klingon in the mirror universe ( ) **Willie Hawkins, a Human ( ) E *Paul S. Eckstein: **Limara'Son, a Jem'Hadar ( ) **A young Hirogen ( ) **Yost, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) **A Jem'Hadar guard ( ) **A Beta-Hirogen ( ) **Morak, a Klingon ( ) *Aron Eisenberg: **Nog, the first Ferengi to enter Starfleet (DS9 recurring character) **Kar, a Kazon ( ) **News Vendor ( ) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) *Alexander Enberg: **A Human reporter ( ) **Taurik, a Vulcan ( ) **Vorik, a Vulcan (VOY recurring character) **A Malon engineer ( ) *Michael Ensign: **Krola, a Malcorian ( ) **Lojal, a Vulcan ( ) **A Takarian bard ( ) **Oratt, a Vulcan ( ) *Terrence Evans: **Baltrim, a Bajoran ( ) **Proka Migdal, a Bajoran ( ) **Treen, a Kradin ( ) F *Terry Farrell: **Jadzia Dax, a Trill (DS9) **Jadzia Dax (mirror) ( ) **Honey Bare, a Hologram ( ) **Darlene Kursky, a Human ( ) *John Fleck: **Taibak, a Romulan ( ) **A Cardassian overseer ( ) **Ornithar, a Karemma ( ) **Koval, a Romulan ( ) **Abaddon, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) **Silik, a Suliban (ENT recurring character) G *Megan Gallagher: **Mareel, a native of Khefka IV ( ) **Faith Garland, a Human ( ) **Jaryn, a Lokirrim ( ) *Kathleen Garrett: **Vulcan Captain ( ) **Tanis, a member of Kelis' species ( ) *John Gegenhuber: **Surat, a Kazon ( ) **Tierna, a Kazon ( ) *David Gerrold: **Korax, a Klingon ( ) **Nephro, an Aquan ( ) **Em/3/Green ( ) **Security lieutenant ( ) *Susan Gibney: **Doctor Leah Brahms, a Human ( (hologram), ) **Captain Erika Benteen, a Human ( ) *Mike Gomez: **Tarr, a Ferengi ( ) **Lurin, a Ferengi ( ) *Wayne Grace: **Torak, a Klingon ( ) **A Cardassian legate ( ) **Krell, a Klingon ( ) *David Graf: **Fred Noonan, a Human ( ) **Leskit, a Klingon ( ) *Gary Graham: **Tanis, an Ocampan ( ) **Soval, a Vulcan (ENT recurring character) **Soval, a Vulcan in the mirror universe ( ) *James Greene: **Barron,a Human ( ) **Koral, a Bajoran ( ) **Passerby ( ) *Brad Greenquist: **Demmas, an Ilari ( ) **Krit ( ) **Khata'n Zshaar, an Arkonian ) ) **Rigellian Kidnapper ( ) *Max Grodénchik: **Sovak, a Ferengi ( ) **Par Lenor, a Ferengi ( ) **Rom, a Ferengi (DS9 recurring character) **Rom, a Ferengi in the mirror universe ( ) **Gint, a Ferengi ( ) **A Trill Ensign ( ) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) *Francis Guinan: **Kray, a Banean ( ) **Zar ( ) **Gosis ( ) H *Martha Hackett: **T'Rul, a Romulan ( ) **Seska, a Cardassian (VOY recurring character) *Lindsey Haun: **Beatrice Burleigh, a Hologram ( ) **Belle, a Hologram ( ) *Gregg Henry: **Gallatin, a Son'a ( ) **Zho'Kaan, an Arkonian ( ) *J.G. Hertzler: **A Vulcan Captain ( ) **A Changeling posing as "Martok" ( ) **Martok, a Klingon (DS9 recurring character) **Roy Ritterhouse, a Human ( ) **Laas, a Changeling ( ) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) **A Hirogen fighter ( ) **Kolos, a Klingon ( ) **A Klingon commander ( ) *Hugh Hodgin: **Automated Unit 6263 ( ) **Prototype Unit 0001 ( ) *Kaitlin Hopkins: **Kilana, a Vorta ( ) **Dala ( ) *Dieter Hornemann: **Kellerun scientist ( ) **Nazi guard ( ) **Kinis ( ) **Remi ( ) **Holographic Vulcan ( ) **Vulcan delegate ( ) **Sh'Raan crewman ( ) **Vulcan wedding guest ( ) **Klingon prisoner ( ) **Nazi soldier ( ) **Vulcan High Command aide ( ) **Ceremony attendee ( ) *Clint Howard: **Balok ( ) **Grady, a Human ( ) **Muk, a Ferengi ( ) I *Gregory Itzin: **Ilon Tandro, a Klaestron ( ) **Hain, a Lurian ( ) **Dysek, a Dinaali ( ) **Sopek, a Vulcan ( ) **Black, a Human in the mirror universe ( ) J *Scott Jaeck **Ressik Administrator ( ) **Cavit, a Human ( ) *Penny Johnson: **Dobara, a Boraalan ( ) **Kasidy Yates, a Human **Cassie, a Human ( ) K *Michael Keenan: **Maturin ( ) **Hrothgar, a Hologram ( ) **Patrick, a genetically-engineered Human ( ) *DeForest Kelley: **Leonard H. McCoy, a Human **Leonard H. McCoy, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) *Patrick Kilpatrick: **Razik, a Kazon ( ) **Reese, a Human ( ) **Assan, an Imhotep ( ) *Ted Knight: **Carter Winston, a Human ( ) **Vendorian ( ) *Walter Koenig: **Pavel A. Chekov, a Human **Pavel A. Chekov, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) L *Rob LaBelle: **A Talaxian prisoner ( ) **Kafar, a Takarian ( ) **Oxilon, a Talaxian ( ) *James Lashly: **Kopf, a Human ( ) **George Primmin, a Human ( ) *David B. Levinson: **Broik, a Ferengi (DS9 recurring character) **Tilonian inmate ( ) **A waiter in Sisko's Creole Kitchen ( ) **An unnamed civilian passenger ( ) **An unnamed holographic guest in Vic's lounge ( ) *Cirroc Lofton: **Jake Sisko, a Human (DS9) **Jimmy, a Human ( ) *Barbara Luna: **Marlena Moreau, a Human ( ) **Marlena Moreau, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) M *Ed Madden: **Unnamed geologist ( ) **Fisher, a Human ( ) *Brian Markinson: **Vorin, a Boraalan ( ) **Peter Durst, a Human ( ) **Sulan, a Vidiian ( ) **Elias Giger, a Human ( ) *Chase Masterson: **Leeta, a Bajoran (DS9 recurring character) **Leeta (mirror) ( ) *Mart McChesney: **Armus ( ) **Sheliak Director ( ) *Colm Meaney: **Miles O'Brien, a Human (TNG recurring character, DS9) **Falcon, a Hologram ( ) **Albert Macklin, a Human ( ) *Lorine Mendell **Diana Giddings (TNG recurring character) **''Enterprise''-B crewman ( ) *Dick Miller: **News Vendor, a Hologram ( ) **Vin, a Human ( ) *Debi A. Monahan: **Melissa, a Hologram ( ) **Adultress ( ) *Lawrence Montaigne: **Decius, a Romulan ( ) **Stonn, a Vulcan ( ) *Diana Muldaur: **Ann Mulhall, a Human ( ) **Miranda Jones, a Human ( ) **Doctor Katherine Pulaski, Human Chief Medical Officer of the ''USS'' Enterprise-''D'' (TNG Season 2) *Kate Mulgrew: **Kathryn Janeway, Human captain of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (VOY) **Shannon O'Donnell, a Human from the 20th century ( ) N *Sandra Nelson: **Marayna, a hologram ( ) **Tavana, a Klingon ( ) *Nichelle Nichols: **Uhura, a Human **Uhura, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) **Female Ursinoid miner ( ) **Alice, a construct of the Shore Leave Planet ( ) **Anne Nored, a Human ( ) **Davison ( ) **Dara ( ) ** Computer voice ( ) **Briel ( ) **Devna, an Orion ( ) **Kali, an Klingon ( ) **Magen ( ) **Delta Theta III entity ( ) **Sarah April,a Human ( ) **Karla Five ( ) *Leonard Nimoy: **Spock, a Vulcan-Human hybrid (TOS main character; TAS main character; ; ; ; ; ; ; ) **Spock, a Vulcan in the mirror universe ( ) **Computer voice of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] ( ) **Spock 2, a clone ( ) P *Tyana Parr: **Alien DS9 resident ( ) **Trill surgeon ( ) **Human DS9 resident (DS9 recurring character) *Eddie Paskey: **Leslie, a Human (TOS recurring character) **Connors, a Human ( ) **Ryan, a Human ( ) **Resistance member ( ) *Vic Perrin: **Balok ( ) (voice) **Metron ( ) (voice) **Nomad ( ) (voice) **Tharn, a Halkan ( ) **Tharn, a Halkan from the mirror universe ( ) *Brock Peters: **Cartwright, a Human ( , ) **Joseph Sisko, a Human (DS9 recurring character) **Preacher ( ) *Ethan Phillips: **Farek, a Ferengi ( ) **Neelix, a Talaxian (VOY main character) **A holographic Human maitre'D ( ) **Ulis, a Ferengi ( ) *Robert Picardo: **The Doctor, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]'s EMH program and Chief Medical Officer (VOY) **Lewis Zimmerman, inventor of the EMH ( ) **EMH Mark I ( ) **Emergency Command Hologram ( ) **Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 ( ) *Suzie Plakson: **Selar, a Vulcan ( ) **K'Ehleyr, a Klingon ( ) **Female Q, a member of the Q Continuum ( ) **Tarah, an Andorian ( ) *John Putch: **Mordock, a Benzite ( ) **Mendon, a Benzite ( ) **A Human journalist ( ) R *Duncan Regehr: **Ronin, an anaphasic lifeform ( ) **Shakaar Edon, a Bajoran ( ) *Salli Elise Richardson: **Nidell, a Halanan ( ) **Fenna, a pyschic projection ( ) *Andrew J. Robinson: **Elim Garak (DS9 recurring character) **Elim Garak (mirror) ( ) *David L. Ross: **Galloway, a Human (TOS recurring character) **Johnson, a Human ( ) *Joseph Ruskin: **Galt, a thrall ( ) **Tumek, a Klingon ( ) **Cardassian Informant ( ) **A Son'a bridge officer ( ) **A Vulcan Master ( ) **A Suliban doctor ( ) S *Alan Scarfe: **Mendak, a Romulan ( ) **Tokath, a Romulan ( ) **Augris, a Mokra ( ) *Lou Scheimer: **Demos, a Dramian ( ) **Romulan Commander ( ) *John Schuck: **A Klingon ambassador ( ; ) **Parn, a Cardassian ( ) **A Chorus member of an unnamed species ( ) **Antaak, a Klingon ( ) *Carolyn Seymour: **Taris, a Romulan ( ) **Mirasta Yale, a Malcorian ( ) **Toreth, a Romulan ( ) **Templeton, a holographic Human ( ) *William Shatner: **James T. Kirk, a Human (TOS main character; TAS main character; ; ; ; ; ; ; ) **James T. Kirk, an android ( ) **James T. Kirk, a Human in the mirror universe ( ) **George Samuel Kirk, a Human ( ) *Christopher Shea: **Keevan, a Vorta ( ) **Saowin ( ) **Sajen, a Suliban ( ) **Telev, an Andorian ( ) *Jack Shearer: **Vadosia, a Bolian ( ) **Ruwon, a Romulan ( ) **Strickler, a Human ( ) **Hayes, a Human ( , ) *Armin Shimerman: **Letek, a Ferengi ( ) **A Betazoid gift box ( ) **Bractor, a Ferengi ( ) **Quark, a Ferengi (DS9 main character; ; ; ) **Quark, a Ferengi in the mirror universe ( ) **Herbert Rossoff, a Human ( ) **Quark, a Hologram ( ) *John K. Shull: **A Klingon actor ( ) **A Bajoran security officer ( ) **K'Temang, a Klingon ( ) **A medicine man of an unnamed species ( ) **Brok'Tan, a Klingon ( ) **A miner of an unnamed species ( ) *Alexander Siddig: **Julian Bashir, a genetically-modified Human **Julian Bashir (mirror) ( ) **Julian Bashir (Changeling) ( ) **Julius Eaton, a Human ( ) *Peter Slutsker: **Nibor, a Ferengi ( ) **Reyga, a Ferengi ( ) **Birta, a Ferengi ( ) **A Krenim Commandant ( ) *Tucker Smallwood: **Bullock, a Human ( ) **Xindi-Primate Councilor (ENT recurring character) *Kurtwood Smith: **The Federation President (2293) ( ) **Thrax, a Cardassian ( ) **Annorax, a Krenim ( ) *Michael Snyder: **A Human communications officer ( ) **Dax, an individual of an unnamed species ( ) **Qol, a Ferengi ( ) **Morta, a Ferengi ( ) *Brent Spiner: **Data (TNG main character; ; ; ; ; ) **Lore (TNG recurring character) **Noonien Soong ( ) **B-4 ( ) **Arik Soong ( ) *Don Stark: **Ashrock, a Yridian ( ) **Nicky the Nose, a Hologram ( ) *Joel Swetow: **Jasad, a Cardassian ( ) **Yog, a Yridian ( ) **Thoris, an Andorian ( ) T *George Takei: **Hikaru Sulu, a Human **Hikaru Sulu, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) **Megan voice ( ) **Kuri, a Klingon ( ) **Male USS Huron lieutenant ( ) *Patricia Tallman: **''Enterprise''-D crewman ( , ) **Kiros ( ) **An alien in Romulan form ( ) **Nima, an Ennis ( ) **''Defiant'' weapons officer ( ) **Nurse Tagana, a Bajoran ( ) **An unnamed Taresian woman ( ) *Brian Thompson: **Klag, a Klingon ( ) **Inglatu, a Dosi ( ) **A Klingon helm officer ( ) **Toman'torax, a Jem'Hadar ( ) **Valdore, a Romulan ( ) *Tiny Ron: **Maihar'du, a Hupyrian ( ) **Idrin, a Hirogen ( ) *Tony Todd: **Kurn, a Klingon ( , ) **Jake Sisko (adult), a Human ( ) **Alpha Hirogen ( ) *Malachi Throne: ** Voice of The Talosian Keeper ( ) ** José I. Mendez, a Human ( ) ** Pardek, a Romulan ( ) *Hilary Shepard Turner: **Hoya, a Benzite ( ) **Lauren, a genetically-engineered human ( ) V *Guy Vardaman: **Darien Wallace, a Human (TNG) **Holographic passerby ( ) **Klingon officer ( ) **Klingon High Council member ( ) **Helmsman ( ) **Romulan centurion ( ) **Romulan officer ( ) **Klingon officer ( ) *John Vickery: **Andrus Hagan, a Betazoid ( ) **Rusot, a Cardassian ( ) **Orak, a Klingon ( ) *Tom Virtue: **Walter Baxter, a Human ( ) **Quarren Supervisor ( ) *Nana Visitor: **Kira Nerys, a Bajoran **Kira Nerys (mirror) ( ) **Iliana Ghemor, a Cardassian ( ) **Anastasia Komananov, a Hologram ( ) **Kay Eaton, a Human ( ) **Lola Chrystal, a Hologram ( ) W *Lou Wagner: **Solok, a Ferengi ( ) **Krax, a Ferengi ( ) *Tracey Walter: **Kayron, a Ferengi ( ) **Berik, a Ferengi ( ) *David Warner: **St. John Talbot ( ) **Gorkon, a Klingon ( ) **Madred, a Cardassian ( ) *Kellie Waymire: **Elizabeth Cutler, a Human ( ) **Lanya, a member of an unnamed species ( ) *Barry Wiggins: **Sims, an LAPD police officer ( ) **a Jem'Hadar officer ( ) *John Winston: **Kyle, a Human (TOS recurring character, ) ** Kyle, a Human from the mirror universe ( ) **The [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] computer voice (uncredited) ( ) *Ray Wise: **Liko,a Mintakan ( ) **Arturis, a member of Species 116 ( ) *Ian Wolfe: **Septimus ( ) **Atoz ( ) *Marc Worden: **Alexander Rozhenko, a Klingon (¼ Human) ( ) **A Klingon prisoner ( ) *Rick Worthy **Automated Unit 3947 ( ) **Automated Commander 122 ( ) **Kornan, a Klingon ( ) **Elloran officer ( ) **Noah Lessing, a Human ( ) **Jannar, a Xindi-Arboreal (ENT Recurring character) Y *Dey Young: **Hannah Bates, a genetically-engineered Human ( ) **Arissa, an Idanian ( ) **Keyla, a Tandaran ( ) See also * Roles with multiple performers Category:Production lists